


Asgore anal vores asriel before a important date

by dariusi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Asriel Dreemurr





	Asgore anal vores asriel before a important date

It was 6pm as asgore had or thought he had the house All for himself as he had planned a date for toriel for weeks in advance as he told everyone to leave the house for the night whilst he had finally convinced toriel to go on the date.

asgore spent hours from three to six setting the table and plates in the right positions whilst making the rooms look romantic multiple times before deciding to start the dishes that were toriels favourite meals and desert by his own hand. 

Everything was done with asgore cleaning the kitchen and placed the meals that he made in a safe place to give out later but whilst he cooked he had made himself a mess so asgore went towards the bathroom so he could wash the sweat and musk out before toriel arrived however the noise of shoting and anger goat screams caught his attention before he could wash himself.

Asgore walked up the stairs as his arse bounced up and down with each step which toriel had shown to be her favourite part of him beside his package as she would allow him to absorb her into his fat checks but he had just arrived at his location of his son's asriel room.

He open the door to see his son asriel whom was becoming a buff and thick man just like he was when he was younger playing a video game at a loud volume which made asgore question how he didn't hear it earlier but that didn't matter as asgore asked his son nicely to leave however his son just looked at him in a bad way before continuing to play.

Asgore knew his son wasn't going to listen or leave the house and asgore still had to clean himself from the sweat and musk so asgore let his pants fall to the ground to free his arse so it could get a personal confrontation with his sons face As to get his sons attention. 

Asgore not knowing his son was live streaming had just walked in front of his sons view to which asriel annoyed screamed at him before getting a face of his dads thick wide arse that was sweaty with musky with his father smell.

this was a fetish that asriel had wanted to do with someone like his father as asriel had taken smelly pants and underwear of his father so he could imagine it but now he was licking his father's arse hole without caring that his viewers were watching as he started groping his father's thick musky arse cheeks but his father had slowly started to lower himself till asriel face was inside his father body.   
Asgore started to lower himself just as he deemed his son having enough tasting of his father and Instead asgore started his turn to enjoy himself so slowly widening his arse as his son body was engulfed just just like his mother with asgore had placed his son feet into his bed just as asgore went up and down using asriel like a dildo with asgore cock going with his body as it bounced for the viewers direction with each push and pull of asriel from his arse getting him closer to finish till asriel was engulfed of asgore arse and then his body started to break down asriel with as gore unable or not wanting to stop it as his body becoming more muscular and buffer with his arse becoming thick enough to be a pillow each and to top it off his balls had become huge thanks to his sons added sperm and balls with his sons pens joining his that the huge cock cummed onto the floor in a big puddle.  
Asgore looked at the screen of what his son was playing to realise his son was live streaming to which asgore didn’t give aIt was 6pm as asgore had or thought he had the house All for himself as he had planned a date for toriel for weeks in advance as he told everyone to leave the house for the night whilst he had finally convinced toriel to go on the date.

asgore spent hours from three to six setting the table and plates in the right positions whilst making the rooms look romantic multiple times before deciding to start the dishes that were toriels favourite meals and desert by his own hand. 

Everything was done with asgore cleaning the kitchen and placed the meals that he made in a safe place to give out later but whilst he cooked he had made himself a mess so asgore went towards the bathroom so he could wash the sweat and musk out before toriel arrived however the noise of shoting and anger goat screams caught his attention before he could wash himself.

Asgore walked up the stairs as his arse bounced up and down with each step which toriel had shown to be her favourite part of him beside his package as she would allow him to absorb her into his fat checks but he had just arrived at his location of his son's asriel room.

He open the door to see his son asriel whom was becoming a buff and thick man just like he was when he was younger playing a video game at a loud volume which made asgore question how he didn't hear it earlier but that didn't matter as asgore asked his son nicely to leave however his son just looked at him in a bad way before continuing to play.

Asgore knew his son wasn't going to listen or leave the house and asgore still had to clean himself from the sweat and musk so asgore let his pants fall to the ground to free his arse so it could get a personal confrontation with his sons face As to get his sons attention. 

Asgore not knowing his son was live streaming had just walked in front of his sons view to which asriel annoyed screamed at him before getting a face of his dads thick wide arse that was sweaty with musky with his father smell.

this was a fetish that asriel had wanted to do with someone like his father as asriel had taken smelly pants and underwear of his father so he could imagine it but now he was licking his father's arse hole without caring that his viewers were watching as he started groping his father's thick musky arse cheeks but his father had slowly started to lower himself till asriel face was inside his father body.   
Asgore started to lower himself just as he deemed his son having enough tasting of his father and Instead asgore started his turn to enjoy himself so slowly widening his arse as his son body was engulfed just just like his mother with asgore had placed his son feet into his bed just as asgore went up and down using asriel like a dildo with asgore cock going with his body as it bounced for the viewers direction with each push and pull of asriel from his arse getting him closer to finish till asriel was engulfed of asgore arse and then his body started to break down asriel with as gore unable or not wanting to stop it as his body becoming more muscular and buffer with his arse becoming thick enough to be a pillow each and to top it off his balls had become huge thanks to his sons added sperm and balls with his sons pens joining his that the huge cock cummed onto the floor in a big puddle.  
Asgore looked at the screen of what his son was playing to realise his son was live streaming to which asgore didn’t give a crap and run out instead he loved the knowledge people watched a king show his son his place so speaking “if you want to see more then your going to and my son will enjoy it also” before turning it off as he started to walk out knowing the night is going to be very hot for toriel as his sexy addition confirmed it as asgore knew he was going to add his son again to his body after he reformed him in a week.


End file.
